LOST AND FOUND
by isabellamolina
Summary: Wendy finds her lost daughter
1. Chapter 1

_Guys i'm sorry for the grammar, english is not my first language, i just wanted to share the story with you, i hope you like it!_

Wendy felt a chill that ran through her body, she had to hold onto the table.

- Wendy? What is it?

- Premonition, I think.

- What are you seeing?

- Some people chasing a girl, it's dark, they look furious, she's hurt (Wendy began to hyperventilate) oh god Joanna, they caught her! Wait… she, she's a witch.

- Wendy you have to identify the place, which street is it? If we want to help her you have to see every single detail.

- I'm trying, she's doing a good job herself, she is very powerful, she is paralyzing them, but there are many. No no no. Crap! I stopped seeing it; do you think we can do something?

- Did you identify the place?

- Yes, I think I know where she'll be; we have to help her Joanna!

- You know? You only had premonitions when I was in danger, who do you think she is?

- I have no idea, but I have a strange feeling, I'm not sure what is it, but she needs us.

- Okay, We can try, let's just hope this is not a trap.


	2. Chapter 2

- Wendy, are you sure we're in the right place? We've been here for hours, maybe it won't happen today.

- You're right; we can come back again tomorrow.

Just when they turned on the car, and just as the premonition, the girl came running and was being chased by several people.

- Oh my god, you were right!

- So it seems!

- Well what do you expect? Hurry; we have to get to her before they do.

Wendy speeded up the car and took a shortcut to the alley where she knew the girl was coming; she slammed on the brakes as she came around the corner and the girl stopped scared when she saw the car.

- We are here to help you, get in the car fast!

Joanna shouted.

The girl was not sure, she hesitated for a moment, but she knew that her attackers would be there in seconds, so she climbed on the car and prayed to heaven that this was not a trap.

Wendy had never driven so fast in her life, they managed to escape from those who were chasing the girl, but they certainly had identified the car.

- Are you okay? I think I lost them.

Wendy turned her gaze to the back seat to see why the strange was not answering only to find that she had fainted, perhaps over the loss of blood.

- Damn! Joanna, we need to heal her fast!


	3. Chapter 3

Joanna took the strange and lay her down on the couch.

Oh my god! What's going on? Who is she? Where were you?

Freya and Ingrid asked scared.

- Wendy had a premonition this morning and we went to help, but we don't know who is she or why some strange looking men were trying to kill her.

- How do you know she's good? She could be a serial killer and you just decided to help her?

- Ingrid calm down, if your aunt Wendy had that premonition is because she needed our help and as soon as she finished healing her, we'll know who she is.

Wendy finished healing the wound that the strange had on the side and then the four of them waited beside the sofa for her to wake up.

A minute or two passed and the girl opened her eyes frightened and confused.

- Where am I? Who are you? Why did you help me?

- Calm down, we are like you, we are also witches.

The girl kept silent not knowing what to say, she just looked even more scared.

- This morning I had a premonition and I saw you were in danger, we do not know who you are, but we decided to help you anyway, so would you mind telling us who you are?

She looked at them, still doubting, but something told her that she could trust them, she didn't know why, but at the time, they were her only hope.

- My name is Lauren, Lauren Delacroix.

- Wait ... you are Kais Delacroix's daughter? One of the most evil and homicidal sorcerers on earth?

Joanna began to question whether saving her was a good idea after all.


	4. Chapter 4

- Yes, unfortunately, that is why they want to kill me, because I got tired of being at his side, watching him as he murdered innocents and torture for pleasure, I'm not like him, so I released all the prisoners he had at home and steal a box from his vault that belonged to my mother; to him it was a betrayal that can only be paid with death.

- Your own father wants to kill you?

Freya was in shock.

- We know the feeling.

Wendy said with a smile trying to hide her sadness.

- Who is your mother, can't she help you?

Lauren's expression change, she looked down.

- I don't know who my mother is, my father says she left me when I was born, but I refuse to believe that, it's one of the reasons that I ran away, I need to find her, the only thing I have of her it's this box, but is closed and nothing I've tried manages to open it.

- Listen, thank you very much for helping me and healing me, but it is very dangerous for me to be here, my father will send more people to find me and I don't want you to end up hurt because of me.

Lauren got up from the couch and almost fell; she was still very weak; Joanna managed to help her before she hit the floor.

- NO, I trust my premonitions, and there's a reason we found you and we are going to help you, besides you have lost a lot of blood and you are not in condition to walk down the street running away from the murderer of your father.

Though she was not sure, Lauren decided to accept their help, besides they were right, she was still weak.

- Rest for now, tomorrow we'll help you open that box, something tells me that more than being angry about the prisoners, your father is looking for that box, we have to know what's inside that is so important to him.

- I think we should call Dash, Lauren lost a lot of blood, she may need a transfusion, he'll know what to do, don't you think?

Ingrid replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Ingrid's suggestion was accepted, the next morning Dash checked Lauren and as Ingrid suspected Dash concluded that she needed a mild transfusion, but taking Lauren to the hospital was very dangerous, they could not exposed her like that.

- It doesn't matter anyway! No one has my blood type, I'm sure no one can donate, I am HH type, I think I inherited it from my mother because no one else in the family is HH.

- Wendy! You are HH ! . That's why every time you suffer blood loss, you die.

Wendy was a little confused; very few people in the world shared that genetic disorder.

- Wendy?

- Yeah, sure, I could donate; I don't think there's a problem, Dash?

- Wow Lauren, you're incredibly lucky, getting that kind of blood type in a blood bank; I would say it's impossible.

While Dash prepared Lauren, Joanna noticed that Wendy was very quiet and even looked nervous.

- Are you sure you want to give her blood Wendy? You look nervous!

- Of course I want to help her, I just have a strange feeling, but I'm sure is nothing.

Dash explained to them how the process would be and how long would it take and then he proceeded with the transfusion; but as soon as Wendy's blood came in contact with Lauren's, a very bright light illuminated them both and they began to have visions that seemed more like memories, although they were not very clear at first, some images of Wendy with Kais Delacroix started showing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lauren and Wendy's visions:**

_- Listen, I don't like you, but they tell me you're the only one who can help me with at least part of my curse, you'll see, I want to have children and I know that black magic is the only thing that can help me, soo what do you want in return?_

_- Oh my dear Wendy, I'm so so glad that you came to me for help, and YES, actually I can help you, but if you want a baby, we'll have to share._

Kais spoke calmly, confident and paused, like a genuine villain would do.

_- What do you mean?_

_- I will be the father off course._

_- Are you out of your mind? Why on earth would i want a child with you?_

_- You'll see Wendy, a child with our genes will be more powerful than we could ever imagine, that child will have more powers than any witch or sorcerer in the world!_

_- I don't trust you Kais._

_- Well, THIS is your only option, take it or leave it._

The visions changed and they were already seeing Wendy giving birth, the whole room was shaking as Wendy was pushing.

_- I told you! She is going to be so powerful Wendy!_

Kais shouted excited.

After some time, Wendy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl; she held her in her arms crying of happiness.

_- Hi little Lauren, welcome to this world, I'm your mommy._

The visions changed again, and it was Wendy arguing with Kais furiously.

_- This was a bad idea, you want to turn her it into a warrior, a killer, that was not what we agreed Kais, I'll take the baby away._

_- I'm so sorry dear, but that will not be possible because you will forget all about Lauren and all the events that led you to become a mother, you will return to your usual life and you will forget that you ever had a daughter or do you forget that I am way more powerful than you? _


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Beauchamp's house, it was all chaos, Wendy and Lauren were in a trance, the light kept surrounding them, Ingrid shouted at Dash and her mother to do something, but they insisted it could be dangerous, not because of the transfusion, but because of what was happening in their unconscious.

Freya on the other hand didn't care, she only feared for the life of her aunt, she approached them and remove the catheter from Lauren's arm; There was silence for a few seconds, Lauren and Wendy opened her eyes but remained silent, trying to process what they had seen.

Wendy got up, walked over to her sister and turned her gaze to Lauren that was looking to the floor shocked.

- Wendy? Are you right? What was that?

- I .. we ... Lauren is ...

It was all she could say when Lauren got up and ran out of the house to throw up, it was a lot to process, she didn't know what to think. Ingrid ran after her to help.

- Wendy, what's happening?

- I ... it was a spell ... I didn't remember anything, I swear! , but I remember everything now.

- Wendy, none of what you're saying makes any sense.

Wendy looked at Joanna.

- I am Lauren's mother, but Kais put a spell on me so I couldn't remember.

- WHAT ?! Are you sure?

- In what world did you think having a child with that psycho was a good idea?

- I was desperate, I didn't think it through, I just wanted a baby, but i don't know what to think or do now, I'm not ready to have a child, let alone a 23 year old daughter, I'm not like you, I'm the wild one, the one that has fun and goes to parties, I have no idea what is like being a mom.

-Wendy, calm down, there's a reason you had that premonition, we're all going to help you, I'll help you, besides Lauren appears to be a good girl and she needs us, se needs you.

- But she is Kais' daughter, she is that monster's daughter, she has his genes, how can we be sure that she is not like him? Thirsty for blood, EVIL?

Just then, Ingrid and Lauren returned and were at the door, Lauren saw as her fears became true, she finally found her mother and she believes what she has wondered all her life, if she was a monster just as her father.

When Wendy and Joanna saw them at the door, it was already too late, Lauren had heard everything.

- Oh god, sorry Lauren, that's not what I mean.

Lauren ran as fast as she could even though Wendy tried to chase her, Lauren managed to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

- Oh my god, what did I do? I ruined everything, I told you I don't know how to be a mother, the poor thing has spent her entire life trying to find me and I tell her monster ?

And Kais is looking for her, he will kill her Joanna, what am i going to do?

- Firstly stop crying Wendy, we will find her and you will be able to talk to her, you don't have to worry, just think that no matter under what circumstances, you have a daughter, that's what you've always dreamed of, being a mom and now you are, even if you haven't been with her since childhood, you can still get to know her and give her all your love, fate brought you together Wendy, trust me.

- The box! Where is the box that Lauren stole from Kais?

It was all Wendy said.

They searched for the box and tried to open it but nothing worked, just as Lauren said.

Finally Freya stared at the box for a while and jumped.

- Is the necklace, look; it has the shape of your necklace!

- You're a genius Freya.

Wendy kissed her.

Wendy opened the box carefully, she didn't know what she would find, but there was nothing strange in it, the box was full of pictures of Wendy during her pregnancy and carrying baby Lauren, there was also a letter that Wendy wrote to Lauren and a small baby glove.

Joanna and the girls cried with Wendy, they felt sorry for her and Lauren.

- What Kais fears the most is Lauren finding out who her mother is.

Concluded Ingrid.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you for the kind reviews everybody! ;)_**

- Aunt Wendy we can track her down, we will find her!

And so they did, they followed Lauren's trail into the woods and after a while looking they heard screams, the 4 of them ran toward the screams only to find Kais yelling furiously at Lauren.

- How dare you betray me? You are an insolent, I have given you everything you want and this is how you repay me? You're a disgrace; you were never even able to kill anyone, all your potential, wasted!

Kai was about to hit Lauren.

- Don't you dare touch her!

Wendy screamed.

- You , how? What the hell are you doing here?

- I came for my daughter!

Lauren turned her gaze to Wendy and smiled.

- What are you talking about?

- I remember everything Kais, and i will not let you take my daughter from me again, you bastard! You really think that a spell would be enough to keep us apart?

Kais looked furious.

- Lauren is MY daughter and I make with her life what I want. "cruciamendolor"

Kais raised his hand and repeated "cruciamendolor" when Wendy, Joanna and the girls came to stop him; he made them stay stuck to the ground.

Lauren rose up into the air and started screaming in pain, cruciamendolor was a powerful spell that made all wounds, old cuts, broken bones or punches the victim had suffered throughout her life, to open back, to break again to bleed.

Lauren convulsed and cried out in pain in the air and Wendy screamed with her, she could not bear to see her in such pain.

Obviously Kais had abused Lauren her whole life because her whole body was bleeding, wounds started to open back on her back, face, neck...


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading the story as much as i am enjoying writing it! Thanks for the reviews !_**

- Stop it Mom please! She is not going to take it anymore!

- I'm trying Ingrid!

Joanna was really trying but nothing worked, she looked at her sister and she knew Wendy was the one that could save Lauren.

Wendy stopped crying and concentrated on her daughter, she focused on how much she loved her, how much she wanted to hold her in her arms like when she was a baby, protect her ... Wendy pulled strength from a place in her heart that was unknown until now and she was finally able to move, she ran towards Kais and knocked him down, Lauren began to descend from the air slowly, desperately Kais whispered something and Wendy started choking.

Lauren opened her eyes and saw her mother lying on the floor gasping for breath.

- I think you'll finally be proud of me, father.

- You are not capable of anything, little waste.

Lauren's eyes turned red, she managed to stand by herself and pulled out enough energy to do what It had to be done, even if she had to use the black magic she knew she had but she always refused to use, her mother's life it was in her hands.

Kais was astonished, he had never seen his daughter using her dark side, he thought she didn't have any dark side; he was afraid for what she could do.

- I hope you are scared father, because you can't imagine what I am capable of do to save her.

- You don't have enough energy to kill me; you'll die with me if you try.

Lauren knew it was true, her body wouldn't hold much longer, but she didn't care and all she did was come closer to Kais and touch his forehead with her index and he immediately turned to dust.

Lauren fell to the ground, Wendy was able to breath again, Joanna, Freya and Ingrid managed to move and they all ran to the immobile and blue body of Lauren.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm feeling inspired, so here you have 2nd chapter of the day! _**

- Tell me she is alive!

Wendy cried while Joanna was looking for Lauren's pulse.

- She is alive! But we have to take her home fast, she doesn't have much time.

Wendy sat on the back seat and was carrying Laura; she hugged her and kissed her forehead worried.

Everybody in the car cried quietly.

Wendy was holding Lauren effortlessly, she noticed she was very thin, she didn't care before so much, but now she wasn't a stranger, it was her daughter who was thin, perhaps malnourished, Wendy began to wonder what sorts of horrible things has happened to her poor baby, when had she needed a mother advice and didn't have anyone, who calmed her when she cried ? Who read bedtime stories to her, how dis she looked when she was 3 or 8 years?

Joanna parked and they carried Lauren to a bedroom.

Wendy was about to start healing Lauren when Joanna stopped her.

- Wendy I should tell you something

Joanna hesitated before continuing.

- Lauren ... she… we won't be able to heal her.

- What are you talking about Joanna? Of course we will be able to heal her, we are 4 powerful witches!

- That's not the point Wendy, what happens is that cruciamendolor is more powerful than you think, this spell has a trick, we can't heal her until the spell hasn't finished and you stopped Kais before he finished.

- Until is finished? Dear god Joanna, look at her, what other injures could she have ?

- Mom! Lauren won't survive more wounds! We won't be able to heal her when the spell is over, she will be dead by then!

Freya was desperate, why it had to be so difficult?

- That's the idea Freya, the spell works in that way, so the victim doesn't survive!

- Wait, why do you know so much about this spell?

Wendy asked Joanna.

Joanna lowered her head and replied.

- I had to cast it many years ago on someone who killed the girls, I'm not proud of it, but it was the only thing that bastard deserved.

Ingrid and Freya opened the eyes terrified.

- You're wrong, I can heal her!

Wendy knelt beside the bed where Lauren was, she felt in her knees Lauren's blood that was already all over the floor, she took a deep breath and began to heal her, but it was not working, she tried again and again, she felt so hopeless.

- Stop Wendy, it won't work!

Joanna knelt beside Wendy and grabbed her hands, Wendy collapsed in the arms of her sister crying.


	12. Chapter 12

- I can't see her go through that again, she won't make it, there must be something else we can do.

- Wendy you don't have to do it, I'll do it, let's hope it wont take much to end and once it does, the 4 of us will be ready to heal her, right girls?

- Of course Aunt Wendy, we'll be ready!

Ingrid tried to calm her.

Wendy got up and kissed Lauren (who was still unconscious) on the forehead, which seemed to be the only place she hadn't been severely beaten.

- Wendy, I can't stop until a green aura surrounds Lauren, no matter how much pain she's feeling, if we don't let the spell finished, Lauren will die, so you might don't want to be present while ...

- No! I have to be here, ready to heal her when this is finished.

- Ok, I'll start then.

Ingrid and Freya hugged their aunt trying to give her strength.

Joanna began the spell and again Lauren rose in the air, Joanna looked with concern at Wendy and her daughters, who watched with fear and wondered how her mother could do something so horrible to someone before.

- Cruciamendolor, cruciamendolor, cruciamendolor ...

Lauren's cry of pain made Freya jump and Ingrid hugged Wendy harder.

Joanna kept repeating cruciamendolor and cried to see how her niece was shaking, screaming in pain and bleeding even more.

- Joanna stop! Please, it's too much!

Ingrid and Freya had to hold their aunt because she was going to stop Joanna.

- Wendy Just hold on.

- GREEN ! Her aura is green!

Wendy shouted excited to see that her daughter's aura was now emerald green.

Joanna thanked heaven that she could finally stop.

Lauren gently fell from the air and the 4 witches settled each one in a corner of the bed and as Lauren finally fell into bed, they all began to heal her, this time it was working.

Once all of the wounds were closed, they all were exhausted and Wendy insisted they should all rest, she was staying with Lauren until she woke up, she pulled a chair next to the bed, took her daughter's hand and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Joanna went to take a cup of coffee to Wendy and discovered that her sister was awake, she was in the same chair, still holding Lauren's hand and she looked focused.

- Wendy? What are you thinking?

- I almost lost her Joanna, i don't know how do you manage to live after seeing the girls die; I felt like they were ripping the heart out from my chest when I saw her convulsion in the air.

- Exactly that is how it feels Wendy, I don't know how I do it either, believe me, it doesn't get easier with time.

- Why do you think Kai tortured her like that for so long? She had wounds all over her body she was clearly stabbed, had burns, whips wounds in her back, beatings, broken bones ... how could he do that to our daughter?

- I don't know what to tell you Wendy, i don't know why someone would do that to his or her daughter, but she is safe with us and it is clear that her power is amazing, or she wouldn't have survived.

Lauren moved her fingers and Joanna and Wendy let out a breath they were holding since last night.

- Lauren? How do you feel?

- Hi

It was the first thing Lauren said in a weak voice.

Wendy smiled at Joanna and then Ingrid entered the room.

- I am glad you're awake and alive Lauren, aunt Wendy Dash is already downstairs.

- Ah yes of course, Lauren we'll bring you downstairs, because despite all of your wounds were healed you lost a lot of blood again and you need another transfusion.

Lauren knew what that meant, she tried to get out of bed, but her legs were not responding so Joanna and Wendy helped her down.

- Hello again Lauren! I'm glad they were able to heal you, you are really lucky you have one of the most powerful witches i know at your side, but I hope you stop getting yourself in trouble or we are going to leave Wendy without blood.

Dash joked trying to make laugh Lauren.

- Hm do you think it will happen again, you know, what happened last time?

It was Lauren's answer. Wendy asked the same thing with her eyes.

- Possibly, you are connected in a way I hadn't seen before, is highly likely that it happens again.

Dash placed the catheter in and this time they were not scared when the same thing happened again.

The visions were clearer, but this time they were not Wendy 's memories, but Lauren's, some memories and flashbacks of her life growing up by Kais' side...


	14. Chapter 14

_- Lauren, daughter, you know you have to kill him, he is a traitor! I already showed you how._

_- But I don't want to kill him Dad, please._

_- You know what the punishment is if you refuse to kill him Lauren Delacroix, what do you prefer?_

The look in the eyes of little 8-year-old Lauren was utter terror.

_- I prefer the punishment._

_- What a shame Lauren! Go to the basement then._

Lauren knew what was waiting for her, an hour or two of torture, which according to her father would make her stronger.

The visions changed to the moment of the tortures and Joanna noticed as Wendy's expression change, she knew she was seeing something she didn't like.

_- Your mother knew you were worthless, that is why she abandoned you, I was the only one who believed in you Lauren, but your mother did well in leaving, you are truly not worthy, she must be much happier wherever she is. _

_- You have deserved all these "punishments" they will make you stronger, they will make your true power emerge, you will thank me some day._

Kais said as he ordered one of his employees to beat his daughter with a whip on the back just to continue him self throwing knives at her.

_- Show me your true power Lauren, defend yourself, divert the knives that I'm throwing or they will hurt you._

The terrified and frightened Lauren just looked down and stood still, letting all the knives stabbed her.

Wendy jumped in the chair and took Lauren's hand until the visions stopped and the two opened their eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

_In this story Frederick is not "probably" evil and he lives happily with his girlfriend. _

- Lauren I'm so sorry you had to go through all that alone, I'm really sorry and I want you to know that nothing Kais told you is true .

Lauren just said thanks and kept silent, there was still a bit of tension between them, Dash felt the awkward silence too.

- Uhm, I think the two of you should rest and regain your energy back, I suggest you sleep a while and then eat something.

Dash suggested and they listen.

After a while Wendy woke up and went downstairs.

- Joanna, where's Lauren?

- She's outside, sitting in the garden, I was going to talk to her but I think you should do it, maybe she doesn't feel very welcome yet, besides she's probably feeling bad for killing Kais.

- You're right, I'll talk to her, wish me luck.

- You're not gonna need it, a mother always has the right words, you'll see.

Joanna hugged Wendy and pushed her out the door.

Wendy walked gently to avoid scaring Lauren; Lauren felt Wendy and turned away, so Wendy just sat beside her.

- Hey, listen I ... I'm so sorry Lauren.

- It's Okay! I also fear I am inevitably a monster, just like him, I killed him, I became that monster you were talking about and killed him, the evil is in me, whether I like it or not, besides I'm the one who's sorry for coming into your life, you were fine without me, I had no right to come and ruin everything.

- Ruin it? Are you crazy? All my life I wanted to be a mom, it's just that I didn't know how to react, because I had already given up on that dream, but you have no idea how happy I am, now that the shock passed.

Wendy touched Lauren's cheek tenderly and for Wendy's surprise she didn't rejected the touch.

- And you're not evil, much less a monster, what you did was save my life and you did it with the only force left in you at that moment; Lauren you are too powerful, perhaps more powerful than the four of us together, you could've defended yourself when Kais tortured you and you didn't, you only attacked him when someone else's life was in danger.

And I hope you know how happy I was when you were born, now that I remember everything, I remember when I first saw you, I didn't think it was possible to be so happy, I remember your little fingers and your big eyes looking at me and I promised you I'd take care of you and always protect you and you would never be in any harm and I failed, if I had been at your side, Kais would never tortured you the way he did, I ... I'm so sorry.

Lauren looked down and played with her fingers, Wendy laughed.

- I do that with my fingers when I'm nervous too.

Lauren smiled.

- Lauren i want to show you something I found in the box left, I managed to open it, my necklace was the key.

Lauren looked at her curiously and Wendy gave him a picture of her holding Lauren as a baby, Wendy looked so happy.

- Maybe I was not with you as you grew up, but you're my daughter and I can see straight into your soul, I know you're good, I know you are wonderful and want you to know you won't get rid of me or your family so easily because it is YOUR family and you will see they all are generous and loving; your cousins are so funny and cool! and your aunt Joanna is the best sister in the world, she is my rock and has love for everyone, besides she cooks like the gods!

Wendy said making a funny face.

They both laughed at the comment.


	16. Chapter 16

Joanna, Ingrid and Freya watched from the kitchen window.

- They're laughing, that's good!

Ingrid Claimed happily, then they saw Lauren and Wendy walked back home, they all seated at the kitchen table casually.

Lauren and Wendy went to the kitchen and felt eyes on them.

- Oh don't play cool! We saw you in the window snooping!

- What? Us? We were talking, no one was snooping.

It was Freya.

- Yeah right. Anywho.. I think it's time to introduce ourselves properly, as it should be.

Lauren I want you to know your family, your cousin Freya, and your cousin Ingrid, your aunt Joanna, you also have another cousin, Frederick, but he moved with his girlfriend to New York, which is ideal because we have a spare room for you !

- Oh no, it is not necessary, really, I can find a place, I recently opened a coffee shop and I can stay in the cellar until I found something, don't worry!

- Oh my god, that new French cafe on the corner of the library? I love that place, it's lovely! And the muffins...

Joanna interrupted Freya...

- No way, you stay here, this is your home and You don't have to search for any place, do you really still don't understand?

Joanna approached Lauren and put her hands on her shoulders.

- We want you here, we are all here to support each other and we can't wait to get to really know you and we will do everything possible to make you feel comfortable and safe. Ok?

Lauren was trying to hold back the tears, as they gave her a family hug.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! **

- Ok, sit down; I'll prepare something delicious while you tell us more about you.

- Ahmm ok, what do you want to know?

- How about you start by telling us the basic things? Like ... your favorite color, your favorite animal, your favorite meal, tea or coffee? Cats or dogs? You know, questions like that.

Wendy asked.

- White, Elephant, Italian, coffee in the morning, tea in the afternoon and definitely dogs.

Joanna ,Ingrid, and Freya laughed out loud while watching Wendy's face.

- What did I say?

- Wendy will tell you some day and then you're going to laugh too, ohh I find fascinating that you prefer dogs! hahaha

They couldn't stop laughing.

- Ok, ok enough, next question.

- When is your birthday?

Freya asked.

- October 12th.

Wendy and Lauren both answered, they smiled.

Ingrid was about to ask something when there was a knocked on the door, Wendy opened cautiously.

- Where is Miss Lauren?

It was an older man.

- Patrick?

Lauren went to the entrance.

- Miss Lauren, everyone knows that you killed your father, your magic left a particular mark on the ashes and they managed to track you, you know that the person who kills Mr. Kais is left in charge of all of us, also as Mr. Kais had no will all properties are yours by law. We are waiting for your orders Miss Lauren.

- We?

Lauren and Wendy stepped out and watched dozens of men and women out of the house.


	18. Chapter 18

- Wendy, what is happening? There are some weird people outside.

- Yeah, I'm seeing them, it seems they are waiting for Lauren's orders.

Lauren approached everyone a little surprised.

- Lauren, honey, please be careful.

- They won't hurt me, I know they won't.

- I know none of you worked for my father because you wanted, I know you had no choice, I will not continue with his "work", so you are all free.

Many people excitedly hugged Lauren and thanked her.

- Miss Lauren, are you sure you don't need us? Your life is still in danger, Kais had loyal followers who are not happy about his death.

- I'm sure Patrick, and you are also free.

- No way miss, all my life I tried to take care of you, I tried to heal you when he punished you, I took care of you and I'll keep doing that.

- You're a good person Patrick and I appreciate everything you did for me, but you don't have to stay with me.

Wendy listened to the conversation and remembered the man.

- You, I remember you, I asked you to watch Lauren if something happened to me and you did?

Wendy had tears in her eyes, she was so grateful.

- Of course I did and you have no idea how glad I am that you found Miss Lauren.

- Patrick, you know what? Remember the cafe I opened to get away from my father? Well I need a security chief; I think it will be the perfect job for you, you'll have to deal with another very special lady there if she wants the job, i was hoping that Freya agreed to be the manager!

Freya opened her eyes in surprise and Joanna and Ingrid smiled at her.

- oh my god, really? of course i will, thank you Lauren! oh my god, this is so exciting!

-And what about you Patrick?

- Thank you Miss Lauren, it will be my pleasure, and what will you do with all the properties and business that your father had?

- I don't know yet what i want to do, but I do know what is going to happen with the mansion, please Patrick, as a last favor, could you please hire someone to demolish it? I don't want a single brick left of that house.

- Sure, I'll do it right now; do you need me to do something else?

- I want to know if there are more prisoners, besides those I freed some days ago.

- Yes, there are still a few, but they are not in cells, they are in a magic-induced coma, your father was the only one powerful enough to remove the spell.

- And what did these prisoners do? What makes them different?

Joanna asked.

- They are powerful witches and wizards, they tried to stop Mr. Kais with white magic, they all represented a threat to him, none of them is bad, they just made the mistake of trying to stop him.

- Take me there Patrick.

- We're going with you.

Wendy said.


	19. Chapter 19

The 6 of them went to some abandoned warehouses just outside of town and indeed found the men and women lying on some stretchers in circular shape.

Lauren stood in the middle, closed her eyes and blew gently in direction of the stretchers.

The 6 sorcerers breathed abruptly and sat scared.

Wendy, Joanna, the girls and Patrick couldn't believe it, everyone had his mouth open.

- How?

Asked Wendy.

- I knew she was the most powerful.

Patrick replied proudly.

- Who are you?

Asked one of the witches.

- I am the only daughter of Kais de la Croix and Wendy Beauchamp, my name is Lauren and I came to free you.

Lauren looked at Wendy with pride.

- Where is Kais?

Another witch asked.

- Ehm I, I killed him.

Lauren replied with sadness.

- You are the king's granddaughter!

Cried another one astonished.

- I'm no king's granddaughter.

Said Lauren lauging.

- Ahh Lauren! Yes you are! We are the daughters of the king of Asgard, I was telling you later, is a long and complicated story, sorry sweetie.

- Ohh, ahm ok, I guess.

Lauren was confused.

- What matters now is that Kais is finally dead, he was trying to bring back the king tin order to ally with him and conquer this world together, we were trying to stop him, thanks for waking up us and thank you for stopping him.

- I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about.

Lauren knew nothing about Asgard or his grandfather.

- To summarize, our grandfather is evil, he lives in another world, wants to kill Ingrid, me, Wendy and Mom for betraying him, sure you'll understand, he cursed all of us and is trying to enter this world.

- Great, I know nothing about my family!

- Hey, we'll tell you everything, what matters is that we're all safe.

At night and back in the house, they all went to sleep, Wendy's room was next to Lauren's and that is how she heard a weird noise coming from Lauren's room during the night, Wendy opened the door and saw Lauren still asleep, but she was sweating, she was moving on the bed and was talking, Wendy could only understand a few words, but then Lauren's words started to make sense.

Wendy didn't know whether to wake her.

- Please stop, that's enough, it hurts.

- Father please tell him to stop!

As Wendy heard this, she knew her daughter was reliving the tortures in her dreams and sat on the bed and caressed Lauren's head, Wendy's heart broke seeing her daughter suffer even in her dreams.

- Shh, shh honey, wake up; you are having a nightmare, Lauren wake up sweetie.

Lauren woke up crying and breathed deeply when she realizes it was just a dream, but she couldn't stop crying; Wendy hugged her, trying to comfort her.

- Everything is all right now, nobody can hurt you, it was just a nightmare, nothing will happen to you, your mom is here.

Lauren wasn't sure how to react, she never had anyone comforting her during a nightmare, and she felt like a little girl. She didn't know how good it felt to have a mom, so she stayed in her arms trying to calm down.

After a while, Wendy felt Lauren's body relaxed into her arms, she refused to move, afraid to wake her, she cleaned the tears that were still rolling down Lauren's cheeks and she closed her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

The nightmares continued for several nights, they were becoming more real, Freya prepared some potions to help Lauren sleep, but they were not working and at this point not even Wendy was sleeping, because she knew that her daughter was going to wake up with a nightmare at some point.

Tired of waking up the whole house every night with her screams, Lauren spelled her vocal cords so that at least no one could heard her screams.

Wendy was in bed with the door open, ready to comfort Lauren at any time; it was already 3am and everything was strangely calm, Joanna entered the room.

- I don't hear screams! Do you think the potion Freya prepared worked?

- I hope so, I'm going to check her anyway, I want to make sure she is ok.

- I have to tell you Wendy, I never thought you were going to be such a good mom, but you were always great with the girls, I shouldn't be surprised.

Wendy smiled gratefully and went with her to Lauren's room, they opened the door softly and saw just like every night Lauren sweating, moving, she had a pained expression on her face and seemed to scream, but no sound was coming out of her mouth.

- Oh no, she spelled her vocal cords so that no one would listen.

Joanna said with pain, Wendy sat next to Lauren and was going to wake her up, but Joanna stopped her.

- Wendy, don't wake her just yet, look her back is bleeding, wounds are appearing.

- I think i know what is happening; it all makes sense now, the nightmares, the intensity...

- What are you talking about Joanna?

- Some of Kais' followers, probably the one who tortured Lauren, managed to get in her dreams initially, but he now can infringe physical pain through her dreams too, it is quite difficult to achieve, it takes practice, that is why Lauren feels the dreams more real every night.

- Why all the psychos want to hurt her? Why can't they just leave her alone once and for all? Do you think we should wake her? What do we do?

- Yeah, just do it carefully.

Wendy woke Lauren carefully as Joanna said, Lauren opened her eyes frightened and tried to speak, but no words came out, she remembered her spell and undid it, but obviously Joanna and Wendy already knew that she had done it.

- I, I (Lauren was breathing hard) I didn't want to wake you up again!

- Honey, that's not the solution (Wendy took Lauren's face in her hands tenderly), and you must know that I don't mind waking up the rest of my life to take care of you if needed, but your aunt Joanna thinks she knows what is happening and we just have to reinforce your mind, so that no one can enter your dreams with magic again.

- Now turn your back so your mom can heal your back.

Said Joanna.

Lauren and Wendy looked at Joanna, they were not used to the terms of mother and daughter yet. Lauren quietly turned her back and Wendy healed her quickly. Joanna then asked her to lie down and she placed her hands in Lauren's head and recited a spell that would prevent people from interfering with her mind again.


End file.
